Static RAM (random access memory) provides non-volatile storage and retrieval of data. Many different technologies are available for static RAM arrays that provide different design tradeoffs in terms of cost, manufacturing yield, cell size, array size, power consumption, read speed, write speed, bit error rate, maximum storage time and immunity from accidental erasure due to stray magnetic fields, radiation and other accidental erasure processes. There is a desire to provide a non-volatile data storage technology that provides improvement in one or more of these design areas.
Aspects of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.